


Hold Me Closer

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Montparnasse cuddling and being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous prompt on my writing blog. (theskyis-forever)

Chuckling, Jehan buries his face in Montparnasse’s neck. “I’m going to out you to the world,” he says in a low, amused voice. Montparnasse makes a questioning noise as they tighten their hold on Jehan. “As a cuddler,” Jehan says, grinning. He squeezes his eyes shut, curling into Montparnasse and staying as close as he can.

“Says you,” Montparnasse replies. Their legs are twisted with Jehan’s and one arm is wrapped around his back, the other hand in his hair. Jehan can’t stop smiling, curled up on the bed together. He lightly kisses Montparnasse’s neck and he feels Montparnasse tighten their grip in his hair for a millisecond.

They breathe in tandem and Jehan can lose himself in the rise and fall of Montparnasse’s chest, just as he knows Montparnasse is quiet to hear Jehan’s breaths. It’s so peaceful and still, in the small room of Montparnasse’s flat. It’s safe and soft, the light of the setting sun casting a warm orange glow over everything in the room, shadows elongated and furniture distorted. Jehan breathes out, lips ghosting over Montparnasse’s skin as Montparnasse’s hand rubs his back gently.

“I never want to move ever again,” Jehan confesses.

Montparnasse hums in agreement.

“I could happily lie here with you for the rest of my life,” Jehan continues, whispering the words against the skin of his lover.

He noses at Montparnasse’s jaw, and continues on up, cheeks brushing together, lips travelling across their skin till they find their lips. He kisses him once, softly, a brush of lips against lips. His eyes find Montparnasse’s. Then he looks away and kisses them again. Montparnasse initiates the third kiss, lifting their head from the pillow to meet Jehan. The fourth is longer, deeper. Then they break away and Jehan rests his head on Montparnasse’s chest.

He feels Montparnasse take a deep breath, and then let it all out in a loud sigh. They do it again, and Jehan shuts his eyes. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

Montparnasse takes another deep breath, but this time, when he exhales, it comes with the words, “I love you.”

It’s not the first time they’ve said it, and by no means will it be the last, but as with every time before and every time to come, Jehan feels warmth spread through him, right down to his toes. “I love you, too,” he says back.

“No,” Montparnasse says, and their hand leaves Jehan’s hair to lift Jehan’s chin to look at them. “I really fucking love you, Jehan. I just… I can’t believe how much.”

Jehan smiles, softly and kisses them again, a light touch. “Me too,” he says. He takes a deep breath. “Me too.”

Montparnasse lets out an easy laugh and Jehan’s head goes back to resting on their chest. Montparnasse’s arms wrap around him again, and squeeze him tight for a second before going lax, and they sink into each other, perfectly at ease. Jehan hears Montparnasse murmur, “I love you,” one more time before he falls asleep, held in their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
